1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a Hydropulper and Mixer for pulp production, in particular for gently re-hydrating pre-processed paper pulp and for performing a wide variety of other tasks.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the prior art has been primarily concerned with the pulping of fiber for commercial production, where-in delicate treatment of the fiber was unimportant. Typically this has been done in a water-filled vessel which has grinders and/or sharp blades mounted in the lower portion.
The effect of these machines was to shorten and curl the fibers while they were being separated. Many such machines incorporated a means to strain or grade the slurry, these were subject to clogging and caused the fiber to knot and string. Unenclosed shearing and stirring mechanisms in the vessel posed a danger to the operator.
These machines were commonly quite large, heavy and costly; because of this, the machine most commonly used for hydropulping was the kitchen blender, a substitute which was inadequate in performance as well as highly destructive to the fiber. It is seen that a common need had not been met, that was for a simple, economical and compact hydropulper which would properly re-hydrate and disperse pre-processed fiber which is most highly employed by schools and individually for use in hand papermaking.